When I come Home, My hubby pretend to be dead
by Cecile Florance
Summary: Menjadi seorang ketua Mafia bukanlah perkara yang mudah bagi Fang, dia harus melakukan apa saja cara untuk memastikan posisinya tetap berada di atas. Atas disebabkan itulah, hubungan dia & Boboiboy menjadi sunyi. Lantas untuk menghapuskan rasa sunyinya, Boboiboy memikirkan pelbagai cara untuk mewarnai semula kehidupan mereka sehingga adakalanya sampai membuat Fang menjadi pening!
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini terinspirasi daripada Vocaloid song! Yay, yeayyy! Masa saya tengok 'when I get home, my wife always pretend to be dead', saya berfikir macam mana kalau Fang & Boboiboy dah kahwin tetapi menjadi seorang boss di tempat kerjanya sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah! Dan akhirnya Boboiboy jadi keseorangan di rumah & untuk menghangatkan perkahwinan mereka kembali, ****Boboiboy mencari pelbagai alternative untuk mewarnai semula hari- hari mereka dan mengubat kesunyian mereka.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Rights Goes to Animonsta studio!**

 **Warning ! sho- ai! Fang x Boboiboy / Halilintar x Taufan (mentioned)**

 **Quadruplets! Boboiboy, Gempa, Halilintar & Taufan!**

 **Mafia Au! – Fang~ Bossnya/ Kuro Hebi – Boboiboy (act as second in command)**

 **Crossover : Katekyo Hitman Reborn/ Totally Captivated (manhwa)/Viewfinder (manga) - Mentioned**

Dua tahun sejak perkahwinan mereka, dalam 2 tahun itu jugalah Fang berusaha keras untuk meluaskan empayarnya bukan sahaja di Malaysia malahan juga di di seluruh Asia Tenggara. Namun begitu masih lagi tidak dapat mengalahkan Asami Ryuuichi yang ternyata lebih berpengaruh dan sukar untuk mengatasi lelaki tersebut. Empayar? Hanya pada luarannya sahaja yang menunjukkan Fang menubuhkan sebuah syarikat di atas nama Legal di mata undang- undang walhal yang sebenarnya Fang bergiat di dalam kegiatan Underworld.

Fang bijak meluaskan pengaruhnya, dia dan kawan- kawan yang lain bergabung tenaga untuk merealisasikan impian mereka. Atas alasan mereka ingin melindungi Boboiboy jugalah mereka terlibat dalam kegiatan Underworld ini. Segalanya berubah apabila mereka fikir kuasa pada Jam tangan itu tidak bermakna apa- apa, dan mereka perlukan lebih kuasa untuk memastikan tiada siapa yang berani mengganggu hidup mereka.

Oke, mari lupakan bahagian yang gelap- gelap tu dulu ya~ mari kita fokuskan pada hidup perkahwinan Boboiboy. Cerita ini bermula apabila Boboiboy bersama isteri suami tercintanya berpindah ke rumah mereka sendiri. Boleh dikatakan menjadi suami (Fang) memberi banyak impak pada hubungan mereka berdua.

Disebabkan faktor kerja yang banyak dan Shadow co. (company Fang) masih perlu banyak lagi diperbaiki untuk naik ke puncak dan untuk mencapai cita- cita menyamai taraf famiglia ( keluarga mafia) yang lain. Fang dan Boboiboy tak juga dikatakan renggang tapi Boboiboy menjadi sunyi apabila berseorangan di kita bercakap pasal Boboiboy kan? *author tersenyum sendirian*

Kukuku... ini diceritakan dari sudut pandangan Fang sendiri.

Palm woods condominium;

Sebuah kereta limousine berada di hadapan pintu masuk Palm woods dan kelihatannya,pintu belakang dibuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berpakaian segak keluar dari kenderaan mewah tersebut.

" En. Fang, kirim salam kat Boboiboy ye~ " senyum pemuda india yang bertubuh tegap itu.

Fang tersengih " oi, dah habis waktu kerja pun. Takyah nak berencik- encik sangatlah ngan aku, dah tu sejak bila pulak aku jadi postman kau nak kirim- kirim segala ni? Masuk la sekali. Aku rasa korang pun dah lama tak jumpa Boboiboy kan? "

Korang yang dimaksudkan oleh Fang ialah, Gopal, Yaya & Ying. Mereka selalu pulang mengggunakan kenderaan yang sama. Untuk langkah keselamatan katanya. Kalau kena serang masa balik, takderla terketar- ketar nak panggil back up. Lagipun sejak nama Fang terkenal dan disebut- sebut di antara ketua mafia di seluruh pelusuk Asia Tenggara. Tak mustahil kalau nyawanya sentiasa diancam bahaya.

" banyak la kau nak masuk- masuk sekali. Dahlah lewat ni, kau pulak nak kasi anak dara balik lewat- lewat camni " jawab Yaya yang berada di belakang Gopal. Ying juga mengangguk tanda setuju. " yelah, lagipun dah lewat sangat dah ni. Esok kita ada meeting dengan Famiglia Vongola & Varia kan? ".

Fang berkerut, dia bukan apa. Dia okay lagi kalau berurusan dengan Vongola… tapi ni dah masuk sekali ngan Varia. Hisy… " kau dah uruskan sniper tu kan? " tiba- tiba suasana mula menjadi tegang. Ying mengangguk, Yaya tersenyum sinis " Darling, you don't need to be worried. I already take care of it with Halilintar. If anything go wrong during the meeting, Halilintar will make sure no one gets away from his radar ".

"Lagi satu… ketatkan kawalan kat Boboiboy esok. Aku tak naklah perkara yang sama berulang", perkara yang sama berulang ialah apabila Boboiboy diculik oleh rival Fang.

Gopal mendengus "Pisang takkan berbuah dua kali, aku takkan gagal kali ini.", dan saudara saudari sekalian tahu bagaimana penculikkan tu boleh berlaku. Satu jer jawapan… Gopal la yang cuai sangat buat kerja.

"hurm… ye la tu. Jangan benda sama jadi balik sudah. Okaylah aku naik atas dulu. Korang apa- apa hal call. Jangan sampai benda dah jadi lahanat korang baru nak datang menangis- nagis kat aku" gelak Fang. Ying dah bercekak pinggang dah " hah memang. Kitaorang memang nak tunggu jer ada orang datang bunuh kau, baru call kau." Fang tergelak besar lagi. Ying tu cakap jer lebih, tapi dia jugak super overprotective if anything go wrong. Takkannya Fang tu senang- senang nak diserang hendap.

" eah, dah- dah. Jomlah balik. Selamat malam Boss! " Yaya segera menghentikan mereka berdua. Yela sebelum perang dunia ke- 3 meletus.

Fang mengangguk dan berlalu sebelum memeberikan lambaian selamat tinggal pada mereka bertiga. Selepas memastikan Tuan mereka masuk dengan selamat di dalam bangunan Palm Woods, mereka bertiga mengangguk tanda senang tiada sebarang serangan hendap yang dilancarkan ketika ini dan keselamatan boss mereka terjamin. Gopal masuk semula ke dalam Limousine dan menyuruh pemandu beredar meninggalkan perkarangan Palm Woods.

Bukan Boboiboy sahaja yang memerlukan perlindungan daripada mereka bertiga ketika ini. Dan jika apa- apa yang terjadi pada Fang juga… mereka harus berhadapan dengan ketua yang lebih menakutkan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Oh my~ mereka dah semestinya mahu mengelakkan dari hal itu terjadi.

Manakala Fang pula...

Berada di hadapan rumahnya sendiri tetapi dengan wajah yang agak gelisah...entah kenapa? Perlahan dia menekan Loceng pintu dan membuka pintu...

 _ **When I opened the door my wife was on the ground**_

 _ **A kitchen knife stuck in her back**_

 _ **The floor was covered with blood**_

 _ **Some other person might have fainted from the sight**_

Kalau dahulu ketika mula2 Boboiboy membuat prank dengan pisau tertusuk di belakangnya dan terbaring di depan muka pintu dengan lantai yang turut dibasahi dengan darah, Dia hampir- hampir jadi gila. Fang betul- betul la ingat musuh dia yang mana pulak ni yang berani sangat sampai datang rumah dia dan bunuh Boboiboy.

Memang dia sumpah, dia akan tembak saper- saper jer lahanat yang masuk dalam rumah dia masa tu. Beretta 9mm dah siap siaga di tangannya. Safety off dan jari telunjukkan berada kemas di picu.

Masa tu, bertapa hancurnya hati dia bila tengok darah yang membuak- buak mengalir di atas lantai, dan dia menolak untuk meletakkan Boboiboy terus di atas lantai. Dia tak perduli jika sut armaninya kotor dengan darah. Kerana itu adalah darah Boboiboy. Dia hanya mampu membiarkan Boboiboy terbaring lena dalam pangkuannya. Dan ketika dia cuba mencapai telefon bimbitnya untuk menelefon ambulans dan Ying, Boboiboy bangun dengan wajah ceria dan tak bersalah langsung sambil ketawa " hahaha! Awak dah terkena ".

Mula- mula dia terkena tu memanglah ada rasa bangang jugak. Ada jugak dia terasa macam nak tergelak, nak nagis pun ada. Tapi lama- kelamaan dia tahu...ni semua prank Boboiboy jer...Dan dia dah terbiasa.

Flashback off, secara animated Fang menghapuskan recapnya. Dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan dia melihat…

Fang sweatdrop dan tersenyum keletihan, Dia duduk berjongkok di tepi 'mayat' Boboiboy "hari ni awak berlakon mati dengan gergaji tersekat kat leher awak ye?"

Boboiboy tersengih nakal tetapi masih belum bangun dari keadaannya yang meniarap di atas lantai.

Fang mengeluh lagi, dia pun tak tahu ni yang dah ke berapa dia mengeluh. "haih... kalaulah jiran- jiran kita nampak ni... mesti diorang boleh pengsan terus!"

Ketika itu Boboiboy mendongak " tapi kita dah pun hantar hospital sorang kan?"

Fang mengimbas kembali dan kemudiannya dia menunduk, seluruh bahunya menggeletar kemudian ketawanya meledak. Kali ini, Boboiboy juga ikut serta dan mereka berdua menjawab serentak "Taufan!"

 _ **Flashback~**_

 _ **"Boboiboy! Boboiboy! Ada kat rumah tak?! Taufan datang ni!"**_

 _ **Taufan mencebikkan mukanya apabila panggilannya dari luar tak berjawab kemudian dia membuka pintu... dan malangnya... dia ternampak...**_

 _ **Boboiboy terbaring di lantai dengan kapak tertusuk di kepalanya. Dan dengan darah palsu yang Boboiboy dengan imaginasi kreatifnya cipta, dia sengaja menulis dengan jarinya di lantai 'Tolong saya'.**_

 _ **Taufan dah ternampak benda yang tak sepatutnya dia nampak, Haruslah trauma seumur hidup dia lepas ni. Menjerit Horror, "Argh! Tolong! Boboiboy dah kena bunuh!"**_

 _ **Taufan dengan wajah yang pucat dan terkejut hingga akhirnya jatuh pengsan, kemudian tak pasal- pasal pula Boboiboy yang menjadi panik mengangkat Taufan ke keretanya dan menghantarnya ke hospital.**_

 _ **Berpeluh- peluh Boboiboy masa tu, sambil tak henti- henti meminta maaf. "Huhuhu, maafkan aku Taufan. Aku tak sengaja~ jangan kau ada lemah jantung sudah!"**_

 _ **Apabila sampai di hospital, Dengan muka yang selamba (dia tak ingat nak cabut kapak dekat kepalanya) dia ke counter dan mendaftarkan nama Taufan .mahu tak menjerit semua orang kat hospital tengok keadaan Boboiboy macam tu. Akibatnya, dari mesyuarat penting terpaksa ditinggalkan oleh Fang untuk pergi meredakan kekecohan di hospital.**_

 _ **Ending Flashback~**_

Boboiboy ketawa tersipu- sipu, dia menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil blushing. "Hehehe, sebenarnya saya lebih takutkan Halilintar masa tu."

Ketika itu Fang sudah duduk bersila di tepi Boboiboy sambil mengenangkan prank yang ternyata Backfire pada pemuda bersikap keanak- anakkan ini. "Mahu taknya, saya ingat awak yang kenapa- kenapa masa dapat call dari hospital, (kebetulan on Loud speaker) masa dapat tahu Taufan yang kena masuk hospital. Halilintar yang stopkan meeting dan heret saya ngan yang lain keluar dari bilik mesyuarat. Pfft! Muka dia masa tu- kalau awak ada, priceless! Tahu tak siapa yang drive masa tu? Halilintar! Tak silap saya 3 red light dia langgar pastu last sekali kena kejar dengan polis peronda!"

Boboiboy terkekeh geli, bukan itu sahaja. The whole hectic day ended up with Halilintar glaring daggers at him dan Fang menguruskan polis- polis peronda tersebut. Dan konklusinya, Taufan mendapat demam selama seminggu kerana shock dan disebabkan, Fang mendapat ugutan bersenjata panahan keris petir dari Halilintar, Fang memberinya cuti untuk Halilintar menjaga Taufan di rumah.

Dan pada hari itu juga, Halilintar minta doctor untuk discharge Taufan lebih awal dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Tanpa bantuan wheelchair, Halilintar mendukung Taufan dengan Bridal style. Ketika itu, Boboiboy melihat kelembutan Halilintar mengurus Taufan terselah. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit cemburu.

Fang melihat di sekitarnya, banyak betul darah yang berselerak " haih, banyak betul darah yang awak gunakan kali ini ya? Mesti ambil masa yang lama untuk cuci lantai ni", Boboiboy tersengih sambil bersweatdrop "maaf, nanti saya tolong awak cuci ya?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning ! sho- ai! Fang x Boboiboy/ Halilintar x Taufan/ (mysterious person) x Gempa**

 **Quadruplets! Boboiboy, Gempa, Halilintar & Taufan!**

 **Au! Mafia! – Fang~ Bossnya/ Kuro Hebi – Boboiboy (act as second in command)**

 **Crossover : Katekyo Hitman Reborn/ Totally Captivated (manhwa)/Viewfinder (manga) - Mentioned**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy – Animonsta studios**

Kadang kala dia pun tak boleh nak fikir apa motif si hubby tercinta dia ni, buat prank yang berterusan macam ni. Nasib baik la dia ni jenis hadam jer nak hadap semua prank-prank ni. Bertenang Fang, Bertenang... Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu apa motif Boboiboy macam tu. Takper... kita tengok dan layan jer dulu...

 _ **My wife is always playing dead when I return home.  
What sort of death she'll be acting tomorrow  
I can't imagine**_

Di Shadow. Co.

Fang baru sahaja menguruskan urusan Coccaine & Funny Angel (FA) dengan seorang pembekal di Korea. Bad mood jugak,bila pembekal tu cuba main kasar dengan dia (cuba mintak comission lebih). Padahal stok tu, diorang re-packaging balik jer pastu ada hati nak tipu jual dengan harga yang dua kali ganda dari harga biasa. Boss diorang tak tahu diorang curi barang dia pun dah kira cukup baik tahu tak? Tapi ni Fang la... Always get what he wants... So dengan sedikit blackmail,The deal went smoothly well...

Memang dia tak ada masa untuk melayan orang lain lagi hari ni, Dia stress dan penat dan lapar (walaupun tak ada selera mana nak makan). Kemudian fikirannya terawang-awang teringatkan Boboiboy dirumah... balik nanti... Dia mati dengan cara apa pula ye? Memikirkan kerenah Boboiboy apabila dia pulang ke rumah nanti, dia tersenyum sendirian. Tiba-tiba jer rasa tak sabar pulak untuk pulang ke rumah.

Seperti biasa hari ini dia pulang ke rumah dan membuka pintu rumahnya...

Fang hanya mampu tersenyum pada sosok hubbynya yang kini sedang bersandar pada dinding sambil bersweatdrop. " Hari ni anak panah pula yang tertusuk kat kepala awak ye?" melihat Boboiboy bersandar di dinding dengan kepala yang berdarah disebabkan Anak panah tertusuk di kepalanya

Boboiboy membuka matanya, sambil tersenyum nakal pada Fang "Okaeri!" segera berlari ke arah Fang dan mengucupnya di bibir. Fang dengan gembiranya menyambut Boboiboy yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya dan tersenyum dalam kucupan mereka berdua "Tadaima~"

 _ **Cleaning up afterwards is quite a pain  
Wiping away the blood from the floor  
Cooking dinner with the arrow still through her head  
Was something I'd like to be spared from**_

Tap!tap! Boboiboy sedang memasak di dapur dengan anak panah masih lagi tertusuk di kepalanya.

Wajah Fang pucat melihat pemandangan yang agak horror itu (baginya) "sekurang-kurangnya... tak perlu lah awak masak makanan saya dengan kostume awak tu..."

Tap!tap!tap!

Tak ambil masa yang lama pun untuk mengaku,kadang2 dia rasa kreatif jugak cara Boboiboy mati ni... Ada tu sampai beli kostume askar dan senapang mainan sekali untuk berlakon jadi askar mati kena tembak. Tapi disebabkan dia cakap beli kostume tu membazir... Boboiboy ambil alternatif jahit kostume dia sendiri. Dan hari tu dia bukak pintu, Boboiboy berlakon mati sebab kena baham dengan buaya... serius... dari mana dia dapat idea buat kostume buaya tu?

 _ **My wife is always playing dead when I return home.  
Praising her even a bit makes her go overboard  
So I try to ignore it as much as I can**_

Pada hari berikutnya,

"Yosh! Hari ni jangan ikut sangat dengan kerenah Boboiboy!" Fang memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam godaan Boboiboy.

Itulah azam Fang sebelum dia membuka pintu rumahnya,tapi... segalanya hancur berkecai apabila di melihat 2 pasang kaki terjuntai di depan pintu rumahnya. Cih… sia-sia jer dia bukan main gigih lagi nak ignore apa yang Boboiboy buat. Tak jalan jugak… hari ni…

Fang terlalu terkejut sehingga dia tersandung dan terjatuh di atas lantai setelah dia cuba untuk berundur ke belakang "Argh!" dan tak lupa untuk menjerit juga.

Dalam kepala di sekarang ni… Ke- kenapa boleh ada 2 pasang? Eah tukan?

Fang putuskan, baik kau putus asa jer lah… susah nak perdulikan Boboiboy bila dia dah bersungguh-sungguh macam ni. Dia memandang ke atas siling rumahnya sambil bercekak pinggang. "Boboiboy, hari ni awak berlakon mati sebab gantung bunuh diri ye?"

Boboiboy tersenyum puas "Em!"

Keluar empat pembuluh darah pada dahinya, hal itu kerana… "Yang saya tak faham...kenapa Taufan pun ada kat sini jugak?!"

Taufan… nampaknya selepas kejadian di mana dirinya sendiri juga terkena… dia juga berfikir yang permainan Boboiboy kali ini kelihatan sangat menyeronokkan. Dalam pandangan Taufan "Apa salahnya kalau aku join jugak?". Taufan menyerigai lebar. Fang pula dalam hati hanya mampu berdoa 'cukuplah dalam family ni Cuma ada satu jer prankster' dan 'tak boleh ker kalau aku nak jalani hidup aku dengan jalan cerita yang agak normal?'.

Hahaha! Nampaknya doa Fang itu hanya sia-sia jika kombo prankster tersebut bergabung.

SHADOW CO.

"kau la pergi tegur."

"kau la!"

"…"

"Hali- okay untuk kedua kalinya, lupakan-"

"…"

"kau la yang pergi cakap. Kau kan secretary dia?"

"tak der maknanya, aku memang secretary dia pun tapi aku bukan cikgu kaunseling dia nak pergi cuci otak dia"

"eah… kaunseling memang kerja dia basuh orang eak? Aku ingatkan nak brainwash orang kita kena pakai mesin-mesin tuh macam diorang buat dekat Bucky Barnes tu"

"Banyaklah kau punya cekadak. Tu la banyak lagi tengok movie CA : The Winter Soldier tuh"

"…"

"Eak? Bukan macam tu eak?"

"Hali kau jer- err… bila fikir semula takperla…"

"…"

Halilintar menjelingkan matanya tanda dia berasa jengkel. Dalam hatinya tak sudah mengutuk 'kenapalah aku boleh dapat kawan-kawan yang suka sangat meraban? Apasal diorang gigih sangat nak tahu apa yang Fang fikir?'. Sedang Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Taufan bergaduh sesama mereka, perhatian Halilintar tertumpu pada Fang yang …. Kelihatan seperti memang sedang angaukan sesuatu. Isy…memang nak kena basuh ni.

"Woi!" Halilintar yang dari tadi rasa annoying gila sebab Fang ni dari tadi duduk mengelamun jer. Kalau mengelamun sajer takperla. Ni dah siap senyum sorang2 lagi.

Tu tak termasuk masa Fang boleh pulak buat perangai masa dalam meeting pulak tuh. Semua investor macam teragak- agak jer fikirkan bakal partner diorang ni betul ke tak? Sampaikan Halilintar terpaksa mengejutkan lamunan jauh Fang dengan berdehem sekuat-kuatnya.

Fang tersentak, meraban jugak dia tiba- tiba kemas meja kerjanya dan dengan selamba cakap "Okay semua, kerja yang bagus hari ni. Semua boleh balik".

Yaya menepuk dahinya

Halilintar dengan tatapan stoic dan mengeluh entah yang keberapa ratus kalinya. Hanya pada hari ini sahaja.

Ying sweatdrop

Hanya Gopal dan Taufan sahaja yang bersorak dan berjoget riang "Yeay! Balik!". Kanak-kanak riang biasalah.

"Fang" suara Halilintar yang dingin menyebabkan seluruh isi office berada dalam keadaan yang tegang kerana di syarikat ini, semua memanggil Fang dengan gelaran "Tuan" untuk staff dan "Encik" hanya untuk sang sahabat- sahabat. Tetapi tidak untuk Halilintar, entah kenapa dia pula diberikan layanan istimewa diberikan kebenaran untuk memanggil nama pada CEO Shadow co. Ini.

Fang terkebil- kebil melihat Halilintar yang sedang menguruskan sesuatu dokumen di meja kerjanya. Dan kini pemuda panahan keris petir itu sedang mengerling seketika padanya kemudian menumpukan semula perhatiannya pada kertas kerjanya. "Bagus betul aku dapat pekerja rajin macam korang habis lepas office hour pun nak OT lagi." Fang tersengih.

Ying "Lepas Office Hour kepala lu. Ni baru pukul 3.30" Gadis Tiong Hua ini menggeleng kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum dia boleh berjangkit penyakit meraban Bossnya sendiri. Sebenarnya lebih dia tak kuasa nak melayan kerenah Fang yang kepala dia asyik melayang entah ke mana.

Fang tersengih tersipu- sipu. "La~ baru pukul 3.30 rupanya. Dah kau pun satu, Hali. Yang kau alert aku awal- awal tu saper suruh." Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa di duduk semula dan membuka dokumen2 yang ada di dalam laptopnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kumpulan Formal Adiwira ini menjalankan kerja- kerja mereka di office Fang. Hal ini kerana, ruangan Fang lebih besar dan luas berbanding tempat kerja mereka sendiri. Dan alasan lain juga, mereka dah tebiasa lakukan sebarang hal bersama- sama.

"Huh... Aku jugak yang kena. Dia tu entah sampai ke England dah agaknya kalau aku tak kejut." Nak tak nak, Halilintar terpaksa jugak tegur sikap blur Fang ni. Bukan apa, makin menjadi- jadi la pemuda bayang ni kalau tak ditegur.

Fang mendengus geli "Nampak sangat ke?"

"Bukan setakat nampak, Lagikan Terang nak disuluh pulak" Halilintar mula menjadi serius. "Boss,Every personal thing please restraint yourself from bringing it to works okay?"

Yaya "Is Everthing alright at home?", Fang boleh lihat ada nada cemas pada suara gadis bertudung ini. Yaya memang lain, gadis ini memang nak ambil tahu semua hal kawan- kawan dia. Ambil berat katanya.

"Yaya. It's not your place to ask. Go fetch me something in Information room" Tegas Halilintar. Bukan apa, Halilintar malas la kalau nanti Yaya tanya kan, ada pulak timbul isu sensitif yang bakal menyebabkan semua orang dalam bilik ini merasa tidak selesa.

Yaya pula tahu benar, jika Halilintar ada perkara yang tidak disukainya. She need to drew the line and doesn't want to adding another fuel into fire.

"Hahaha. Okay I think that's it. Saya nak pergi ke bahagian accounting nak tanya pasal report untuk bulan lepas. Jaa~ see ya~"

Yaya keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa banyak soal lagi. Bagaikan menerima arahan yang bisu ataupun telepati katanya, secara automatik Taufan mengheret Gopal yang agak berat hati untuk mengikutnya dan mereka keluar juga turut keluar dari situ. Now tinggal Fang dan Halilintar jer berdua dalam office besar Fang ni

Fang meneguk ludah. "Oo... Jadi maknanya aku kena cerita la ni?"

Halilintar senyum sinis. "Kau nak tunggu aku tanya ke?"

Tak nak! Kalau Halilintar yang tanya mesti akan membawa kepada persoalan dan jawapan yang Fang tunggu dan juga sindiran panas yang Fang tak nak dengar.

Ataupun... Mungkin lebih kepada hakikat yang Halilintar boleh konklusikan tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi pada masa akan datangdan Fang cerita tentang Boboiboy dari A hinggalah ke Z. Semuanya Fang ceritakan termasuk insiden Yang melibatkan Halilintar dan Taufan. Kemudian sampai ke part akhir, Halilintar menyampuk.

"Cerita kau ni... Sama macam cerita yang pernah aku dengar. Well actually aku tengok dengan mata kepala aku sendiri sebenarnya." Ada nada sayu pada suara Halilintar. Ketika itu, pandangannya menghala ke arah lain dan sepertinya macam dia sedang mengingat kembali akan sesuatu.

Fang menompang dagunya di atas meja. Ahaaha... Ni kalau Hali yang nak bukak cerita ni peluang keemasan nih! Bukan senang pemuda yang super pendiam ni nak buka secret2 besar tahap rahsia dalam negara macam nih.

"Ni pasal Gempa." Fang terkesima. Ni apasal pulak boleh terkeluar pasal Gempa ni.

Gempa, Fang masih ingat ketika setahun yang lalu. Ketika mereka semua masih berusaha untuk membina Shadow co. Fang mendapat kontrak legal Shadow co. di Jepun dan memaksa salah seorang dari mereka menjadi wakil untuk salah satu cabang syarikat yang akan dibuka di sana. Ketika itu, Fang sangat berat hati untuk melepaskan salah seorang daripada mereka. Fikirnya, di saat sedang membangun seperti ini ada baiknya mereka tinggal bersama-sama. No matter what happen, they will stick together.

Satu kata putus telah dicapai, Shadow co. akan melepaskan peluang mereka untuk mengembangkan bisnes mereka di negara matahari terbit. Tetapi di saat- saat terakhir Gempa telah menawarkan diri untuk ke sana. Katanya sayang kalau lepaskan peluang ni.

Taufan dan Boboiboy berusaha memujuk Gempa. Malah Boboiboy juga sempat menangis ketika menghantar Gempa di balai berlepas. Halilintar bagai merelakan semua yang berlaku, berbalik dari memujuk dan menahan Gempa daripada pergi. Halilintar seorang yang yang menyokong keputusan Gempa dengan mengangkat luggage dan memeluk Gempa di saat- saat terakhir.

Sehingakan pada hari ini, Gempa tidak menunjukkan tanda- tanda untuk pulang ke Malaysia, walaupun Fang tahu kini shadow co. di sana sudah pun memiliki orang yang cekap untuk menguruskan syarikat tersebut walaupun dengan ketiadaan Gempa. Kadang- kala Fang juga terasa yang seolah- olah Gempa ingin menyepikan diri di sana. Ingin menguburkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di sini dan membuka buku baru di sana.

"Eah? Dia nak balik sini ke?!" Tanya Fang girang. Kalau si pemuda tactical tu nak balik sini, Boboiboy lah orang pertama sekali masak kenduri besar- besaran untuk Gempa.

Halilintar ketawa kecil. Dia pun harap sangat benda tu boleh berlaku. Nampaknya bukan dia sorang yang rindukan si Gempa.

"Bukan- bukan. Kau ingat kenapa dia dia tawarkan diri untuk ke Jepun? Dia sebenarnya tengah terluka..." suara Halilintar menjadi perlahan.

"Gosh... I missed that guy so much. Every night I heard Taufan crying in muttering Gempa's name." Halilintar separuh berbisik. Rasa sebak tiba- tiba menyerang

Fang mengangguk. Kadang- kadang ada jugak dia terdengar suara Boboiboy terisak- isak menangis waktu malam dan menyebut nama Gempa. Fang menepuk bahu Halilintar tanda mengerti

"Sebenarnya, Gempa ada suka kat seseorang ni. Ni masa kat sekolah menengah. Diorang punya gaduh-gaduh, benci sampai tahap nak bunuh kasi lenyap terus tau! Kalau jumpa gaduh. Kalau jumpa asyik gaduh. Macam orang cakaplah kan? Benci lama-lama jadi cinta?"

Fang terkekeh geli. Situasinya juga sama dengan Boboiboy, benci jadi cinta. Tapi bezanya, Fang mencintai Boboiboy lebih lama dari sekolah Menengah. Kemudian Fang mengiyakan cerita Halilintar, membenarkan pemuda keris itu meneruskan ceritanya.


End file.
